Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink.
Such LTE may be divided into a frequency division duplex (FDD) type and a time division duplex (TDD) type.
Meanwhile, in order to accommodate gradually increasing data traffic, in a next-generation mobile communication system, popularly known as 5-generation mobile communication system, it is expected that a wideband frequency band is to be used in high frequency waves. However, in such a wide frequency band, the existing duplex schemes such as FDD and TDD are not efficient.
Further, when a full duplex scheme based on FDD is used in a wide frequency band, an eNB or a UE experience the self-interference problem in a wider band.